Nowhere To Go But Down - Traducción
by PurpleDerse
Summary: Omegaverse AU. BillDip. ¿Qué mejor regalo en tu cumpleaños número dieciocho que recibir un compromiso sorpresa y un viaje de nueve horas con tu tío abuelo? Dipper Pines tiene dieciocho años y está destinado a estudiar en Princeton, o estaba, hasta que sus padres reciben una carta de la familia Cipher, donde envían una oferta por la mano de Dipper para su hijo único, Bill.
1. El Viaje

**Disclaimer:** La autora de este trabajo es Everyday_Im_Preaching de AO3 (archiveofourown-org / works/ 6403753/ chapters/ 14660212) y cuento con su permiso de traducir su historia. La autora de la portada es hazenheim (hazenheim. tumblr. com) de Tumblr. Quiten espacios para entrar y reemplacen el guión de AO3 por un punto.

 **Nota de traductora y sobre el AU:** Como es una traducción del inglés, tuve que editar un poco el capítulo para que la redacción sonara familiar a los escritos en español (por modismos y varias cosas más, como las groserías o el uso repetido de algunas palabras). Si no han escuchado sobre el Omegaverse AU/ABO Dynamycs antes, explicaré su concepto aquí abajo, y al final del capítulo, aclararé unos asteriscos que marqué durante el capítulo.

El Omegaverse tiene muchas variaciones, pero explicaré lo básico y lo que a el fanfic se ha amoldado. El Omegaverse es un AU que surgió originalmente del fandom de Supernatural, donde un Alfa, es una figura semental y dominante que necesita de un Omega, una personalidad sumisa y delicada. Ambos entran en celo eventualmente, y los alfas varones suelen tener un nudo cuando mantienen relaciones con sus Omegas. Cuando uno de los dos está en celo y no tiene su pareja para satisfacerlo, tienden a sufrir de dolores en el pecho y son muy débiles en tensión sexual. Los Alfas y Omegas se atraen por el mismo sexo.

Existe otra raza llamada Beta, pero es común que estos se interpreten por humanos, ya que usualmente son atraídos por el sexo opuesto; como sea, en este fanfic, pueden existir relaciones de Alfas y Omegas de diferentes sexos. Las 3 razas pueden o no tener características animales.

Si existen más preguntas, ya sea del AU o del fic, déjenlas en los comentarios y responderé al final del capítulo. **El Rating se queda como T por el momento.**

 ** _La canción de este capítulo es Ghost por Skip The Use._**

* * *

Dipper no estaba, en ninguna manera, aspecto o forma, listo para tener un alfa. La sociedad, como sea, no estaba de acuerdo. El frío día de Agosto cuando cumplió dieciocho, sus padres recibieron una carta preguntando por su estado civil actual. Después de un par de minutos de precipitada reflexión, Dipper ahora estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto de su tío abuelo, cabizbajo.

"Entonces, ¿vienen en el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho para venderme al primer alfa que les manda una oferta?" Preguntó Dipper dramáticamente. "¿Por qué Mabel no tuvo una oferta?"

"Mira hijo. Tampoco estoy feliz por esto." Le dijo Stan. "En mis tiempos, esperabas hasta que estuvieras en celo y la primera cosa con la que tirabas era tu pareja de por vida."

"Gracias. Eso es incluso mejor." Dipper presionó su frente contra la espalda del asiento enfrente de él. "Sexo casual. Realmente necesitaba esa idea en mi cabeza."

"En cuanto a Mabel, tú la conoces. Ella es algo más. ***** " Meneó su cabeza. "Sabes que mi hermano y yo no estamos bien contigo juntandote con ese bastardo. Toda su familia es un desastre." Stan murmuró algo entre dientes. "Pero tus padres son los responsables de esta barbaridad, no nosotros."

"Lo sé. Gracias por venirme a recoger tío Stan." Susurró Dipper.

"Hay un par de cosas que debes saber sobre la familia Cipher antes de que aparezcas en su peldaño como un regalo bien envuelto de Janucá." Le mencionó Stan a Dipper. "Bueno, supongo que su peldaño. Sus padres están fuera haciendo dios-sabe-qué. Probablemente esos bastardos están torturando niños en un país tercermundista. De todos modos, él no es un alfa normal, y está más demente que el infierno mismo."

"Si él está tan loco, ¿por qué mamá y papá aceptaron su oferta?"

"Sabes que a tus padres sólo les importa el nombre de la familia Pines. Además les pagaron una gran suma de dinero por ti." Stan se encogió de hombros. "Así que Cipher no sólo ofrece prestigio, pero el dinero que trae consigo también es tomado en consideración."

"Qué asqueroso. Entonces básicamente me vendieron."

"Mira, no voy a decir muchas cosas sobre mi sobrino y su esposa, pero realmente son un conjunto de cabrones avariciosos."Nada de lo que yo o Ford dijimos importó, y mi hermana no está interesada en lo que le vaya a pasar a ustedes dos." De nuevo, susurró algo inapreciable. "Pero Ford y yo vamos a intentar y ayudarte lo mejor que podemos. No te dejaremos solo." Dipper afirmó apoyando su cabeza en el viejo cuero.

"Enserio, enserio odio esto." Dijo Dipper suavemente, y Stan suspiró.

"Sé que lo haces, hijo. Y fue en tu cumpleaños también." Maldijo Stan.

El tío abuelo de Dipper vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Oregon, escondido de la mayoría de la población y no en el lugar ideal para vivir si querías buscar un título en... bueno, nada. Era como estar desconectado del mundo entero. Desafortunadamente, como Cipher era el alfa, era la obligación de Dipper ir con él, no viceversa. Quizá podría ganar suficiente aprobación con su futuro alfa y poder asistir a la escuela, pero no apostaba en ello.

Era un viaje de nueve horas, y entre las paradas de camiones al azar ***** , cenas que no provocaban apetito y grandes cantidades de tiempo inlimitado perdidos en las montañas, llegaron. La vieja señal de "Bienvenidos" ahora estaba enterrada en la suciedad, proclamando que todos eran bienvenidos a las cataratas en letras amarillas brillantes que se habían descolorado en un color enfermizo debido a el pobre mantenimiento. El estómago de Dipper se revolvió sólo de verla.

"¿Empacaste todo lo que necesitabas, verdad?" preguntó Stan. "Tengo que dejarte en la casa del Señor OllaDeOro, y ni siquiera sé cuando nos va a dejar verte de nuevo. Puedo hacer una última parada si necesitas comprar un cepillo de dientes nuevo o algo."

"Estoy bien." Confesó Dipper, tragando el terrón en su garganta. "Digo, mierda, tío Stan, esto da tanto miedo."

"Sé que da." El auto aflojó el paso, casi arrastrándose mientras que el anciano conducía con precaución por la primavera vez en su vida. "Y si te empieza a golpear, sal de ahí, llama a alguien. Incluso si es tu alfa, no tienes que pasar por todo ese rollo, ¿me escuchas?"

"Sí, tío Stan."

"Bien. Intentaremos verte alguna vez pronto. Tu hermana debería estar viniendo aquí en un par de semanas, se va a tomar un año para ayudar a Soos y Melody con la Cabaña." Stan suspiró. "De verdad deseo poder ayudarte más."

"Me has ayudado más que mis padres." Dipper aseguró mientras veía con los ojos en la distancia la inmensa casa. Parpadeó sus lágrimas que intentaban liberarse, y presionó su cabeza contra el lomo del asiento que tenía al lado.

"Si intenta hacertelo en la primera noche, tienes todo el derecho de decir no." Le dijo Stan mientras se acercaban. "Un omega tiene el derecho de pasar el primer día inspeccionando sus alrededores y acostumbrarse a su nueva casa. Y si no quieres dormir con ese bastardo, siéntete libre de discutir con ese idiota. Él podrá ser tu alfa, pero es tu cuerpo y tu decisión.

"Intentaré." Dipper acordó, asentando. Hizo una mueca mientras despegaba su frente del lomo del asiento.

"Este lugar es más grande de lo que parecía desde el centro del pueblo." Bromeó Dipper. Stan le frunció el ceño.

"No te pierdas ahí, no creo que te encontrarían." Cerró la puerta del vehículo y saltó del camión. Casi como si fuera una señal, la puerta a la grande casa se abrió y lo que parecía ser una pequeña armada de sirvientes salió. Revolotearon alrededor del auto, sacando las maletas desde atrás, tomando la mochila de Dipper y casi su chaqueta.

"No, preferiría usarla." Se quedaron pasmados por un momento antes de que volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo. Dipper se volteó a Stan, reuniéndose en un abrazo.

"Mantente fuerte hijo."

"Voy a tratar." Susurró Dipper antes de soltar a su tío abuelo, volteando a ver la casa.

* * *

Los sirvientes parecían inconscientes, pero eran serviciales, lo guiaron al pasillo principal de la construcción mientras los otros cargaban su equipaje al piso de arriba.

"El amo lo espera en el comedor. Tiene el desayuno servido en la mesa para usted." Comentó una sirvienta, su falda estaba perfectamente planchada y no se movía ni un milímetro. Se paró enfrente de una gran puerta de roble. "Por favor, por aquí."

"¿No... no estás viniendo conmigo?" Preguntó Dipper, sintiéndose apresurado. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que sentía que tres días habían pasado en el lapso de una hora.

"No señor, son órdenes directas." Su amable sonrisa seguía sin irse de su rostro. Dipper asintió y tomó un profundo respiro. Cuidadosamente volteó el picaporte de la puerta y caminó dentro del comedor.

Era un cuarto amplio, y estaba bien iluminado. La mesa del comedor era redonda, pero no exóticamente larga y estaba abastecida de un surtido de desayunos, todos recién salidos de la cocina. Enfrente de la mesa estaba el hombre que se presumía ser Bill Cipher.

"Tus fotografías no te hacen justicia." Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del alfa mientras ojeaba la complexión de Dipper, casi como si estuviera sumando su total en una subasta. Dipper tragó saliva. "No, no hables. Siéntate. Come." Hizo un ademán a la mesa y Dipper caminó hacia ella, como si se moviera de un lado para otro en un callejón sin salida, llegó a una de las sillas vacías.

"Gracias por ser tan considerado." Se dirigió Dipper, su estómago se estaba revolviendo. "Aunque no me estoy sintiendo muy bien." Bill agarró una semi-larga hebra de su radiante cabello rubio y la acomodó detrás de su oreja; sus ojos emanaban delicadez.

"Te daré algo de refresco de jengibre." Dijo Bill, y salió caminando del cuarto en una manera que hizo que su omega interno se quejara con hambruna; el ruido intentaba escapar de su garganta. Incluso con el bastón negro con el que el hombre se sostenía para caminar, él seguía siendo impresionante. Empujaba su pecho mientras lo hacía, imitando el fornido torso que la mayoría de los alfas poseían, con la barbilla en alto, y una mirada cómoda a la vista pero a la vez fría. Dipper frotó su caja torácica y agitó su cabeza, intentando devolver su omega a donde pertenecía.

Mientras más quieto estaba sentado, más establecido se hacía su estomago, incluso logró un débil gruñido por el olor de la comida en la mesa. Sin más preámbulos Dipper agarró un plato cuando Bill regresó con un vaso de vidrio. La mano de Dipper se congeló, y sabía que el movimiento no había sido pasada por inadvertido, incluso si Bill lo estaba pretendiendo de otra manera.

"No lo envenené." Dijo Bill, ofreciéndole el vaso a Dipper. Lo tomó con cuidado, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

"No dije que lo hiciste." Bill estrechó sus ojos.

"Cierto. Espero que disfrutes algo que he preparado para ti." Bill se recargó contra la silla. Dipper esperó un momento antes de ver al alfa.

"¿Por qué el parche?" Preguntó sin rodeos. También debía evitar preguntas vergonzosas fuera del camino. Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Bill rompiera en una fuerte risa.

"Qué actitud más refrescante. Pensé que pasarías más tiempo agachando la cabeza." Una mano enguantada tocó la quijada de Dipper, deslizándose por la suave piel. "Come, sé que tienes hambre." Bill se levantó y tomó asiento justo al lado de Dipper. Él se volteó a ver la mesa.

"Así que, ¿no me vas a hablar del parche?" Consultó Dipper, llenando su plato con un variado de tocino y pan de café. La sonrisa de Bill seguía ahí.

"Nací ciego en mi ojo izquierdo. No mucha gente disfruta ver cosas grises, sin vida, por eso uso un parche. Le añade misterio en vez de pena." Respondió. Dipper expresó que lo entendía por medio de un gesto, excavando en su desayuno. "¿Te gustan las cosas dulces?"

"Algunas veces." Dipper respondió y Bill aprobó.

"Hostilidad. Debidamente anotada y respetada. Me gustaría decir que tampoco vi esto viniendo. Mis padres, como los tuyos, estaban en completo control. Como sea, tan desagradable como esto pueda ser, quiero decir que me gustaría que esto fuera beneficiante para ambos de nosotros." Cruzó sus piernas. "Después de todo, estamos atascados juntos."

"Lo estamos." Acordó Dipper. Una mano se posicionó con gentileza en el hombro de Dipper, él inhaló pronunciadamente, rehuyendo de ella. La mano apretó con fuerza su hombro, y los dedos estaban enterrándose en su clavícula.

"Dipper. Alex. Pines. Mírame." Dipper levantó su cabeza, con la mirada calmada. "Te guste o no, ahora soy tu alfa. Preferiría estar afuera haciendo cualquier otra cosa excepto jugar a la casita contigo. De hecho, odio jugar a la casita en cualquier manera, aspecto o forma, pero eso es lo que voy a hacer, y jugaré bien." Apartó su mano y sostuvo el cuello de Dipper ligeramente. "Y eso está bien, no me importa. Eres hermoso e inteligente, incluso si menciono tus ACTs* o no. No me importa revolcarme contigo en la cama, incluso ocupándome de la casa contigo." Dipper suspiró. "Pero necesito todo el respeto de un alfa." Apretó el mentón de Dipper con brusquedad.

"Entiendo." Le dijo Dipper con suavidad, intentando ocultar el temblor en su voz. Bill asintió, acariciando su pulgar a través de la mejilla de Dipper y lo liberó. La comida en el estómago de Dipper se revolvió nuevamente, y tomó un sorbo de su refresco de jengibre. Hasta ahora, todo bien.

* * *

 _ **1\. *:**_ Spoilers.

 _ **2\. *:** _ No estaba segura si de aclarar esto, pero igualmente lo haré. Las paradas de camión, o truckstops son un café para los conductores. Ofrecen gasolina, estacionamiento para descansar y comida instantánea.

 _ **3\. *:**_ ACT significa American College Test/Testing, un examen estandarizado para las admisiones en universidades y logros académicos de preparatoria.

 **N. A:** Por ahí hay una traducción de este fanfic en Wattpad, pero no me he atrevido a abrir la página, así que la traducción está basada en solamente mi interpretación, además, llevo tiempo deseando traducir este fic desde hace unos meses. Aclaro por si hay personas que piensan que soy la misma traductora, o re-posteé su trabajo.


	2. Exploración

**Disclaimer:** La autora de este trabajo es Everyday_Im_Preaching de AO3 (archiveofourown-org / works/ 6403753/ chapters/ 14660212) y cuento con su permiso de traducir su historia. La autora de la portada es hazenheim (hazenheim. tumblr. com) de Tumblr. Quiten espacios para entrar y reemplacen el guión corto de AO3 por un punto.

 ** _Las canciones de este capítulo son Freaks por Timmy Trumper y Na Na Na de My Chemical Romance_**

* * *

Dipper tuvo un tour muy corto de la casa de Bill, y usaba el término "casa" sutilmente. El lugar era una mansión; tenía tres pisos, cinco cuartos y un patio en el que Dipper pudo haber re-ensamblado el doble de su vieja casa. Bill lo había dejado enfrente de la puerta de un dormitorio en el segundo piso, -su- dormitorio, con la excusa de que necesitaba trabajar en un proyecto personal o algo así. Dipper vaciló por lo que parecieron ser varias horas, todas reunidas en un simple minuto.

"Supongo que esto ha de estar pasando." Se dijo Dipper a sí mismo, tomando el frío picaporte en la palma de su mano. Esto está pasando." Volteó el picaporte y balanceó la puerta ya abierta, encogiéndose al rechinar que causaban las bisagras. El cuarto, al igual que resto de la casa, tenía proporciones extensas. Una ventana tomaba una proporción considerable de la pared que daba a el jardín con un asiento incrustado y una grieta llena de libros usados, todos doblados por la esquina con portadas a punto de desaparecer. Dipper pasó por alto la enorme cama, incapaz de poder verla todavía.

Los libros que forraban el único estante eran una mezcla de cuentos de hadas y novelas de fantasía, casi descosidos. Incluso con aquellas cubiertas en mal estado, los libros podían ser restaurados. Dipper anotó mentalmente preguntarle a Bill sobre alguna presionadora de libros* y algo de pegamento. Bailó las puntas de sus dedos sobre los títulos realzados, vacilando en Viaje Al Centro de la Tierra, de Julio Verné. Tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, justo al lado de cualquier cosa que Orson Scott Card* publicaba. Al dejar el estante, paseó sus manos por las almohadas usadas.

Dipper se volteó lentamente, fijando los ojos en la cama detrás de él. Era un dosel adornado con estampados florales azafran y cortinas de color vainilla que cubrían la oscura madera del suelo. Dipper dejó salir un silencioso silbido de apreciación, dirigiendo sus manos al edredón. Arrugó su nariz en señal de disgusto.

"Asqueroso." Remarcó. Seda. Se sentía demasiado suave, casi como moco para él. Sin mencionar que hacía mucho calor para acobijarse. "¿Por qué la gente piensa que sólo porque puedes permitirte cosas caras, deberías comprarlas?" Se preguntó a sí mismo, todavía pasando sus manos por la seda. Dipper se tomó un momento para mirar su entorno con nervios, y entonces se inclinó y deshizo las cuerdas de sus zapatos, asegurándose de dejarlos a la orilla de la cama para que nadie se tropezara con ellos.

Dipper lentamente se deslizó en la cama mientras veía a la puerta en suspenso. Por alguna razón, sentía que Bill iba a abrir la puerta en cualquier momento y atraparlo, incluso si no estaba haciendo nada malo. Después de un minuto o dos, se estiró con lentitud en la cama, tirando de su chaqueta y descansando su cabeza cerca de lo bajo del colchón. Frotó los dedos de sus pies bajo las almohadas, meneándose hasta que tocaron la cabecera.

La cama era suave, o al menos el pequeño montón de sábanas que la cubrían lo era. Dipper cerró sus ojos, inhalando la esencia de la fresca y lavada colcha. Su corazón seguía latiendo increíblemente rápido y apretó sus dientes, resistiendo la tentación de dejar salir un sollozo. No podía llorar; pudo haber sido peor. Montones de omegas pasaban por cosas peores todos los días, no tenía ningún derecho de quejarse. Aún así salieron las lágrimas, haciéndose camino desde sus párpados hasta sus mejillas. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, tomando respiraciones agitadas para poder calmarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Un familiar y suave voz entonó. Dipper apartó su brazo para ver a la sirvienta de antes parada con una pequeña bandeja de fruta. "Ha estado llorando, pobrecito." Dejó de lado la charola y le indicó a Dipper que se sentara. Así lo hizo, bufando y llorando. Ella chasqueó su lengua cuidadosamente, cepillando su cabello.

"Lo siento. Sé que es estúpido."

"No es estúpido." Dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. "Cambiar de hogar tan repentinamente es muy estresante." Dipper asintió. "Le traje algo de fruta, el amo de la casa pensó que necesitaba algun refrigerio."

"Eso fue muy agradable de él." Su voz estaba atascada; entonces aclaró su garganta. "Parece bastante amable."

"El amo no es un hombre malo. Se guarda sus cosas para él." Recogió la bandeja en sus brazos. "He trabajado aquí cuatro años y no le ha dicho ni una palabra al personal. Al menos no que he escuchado."

"Eso ayuda un poco." Pausó. "No creo que capté tu nombre, lo siento."

"Está bien, no es como si usáramos etiquetas. Mi nombre es Lana. Soy parte del personal que atiende huéspedes, y ahora he sido asignada a usted y a las necesidades que tenga mientras esté aquí en la mansión."

"Sabía que no era un casa" Se susurró a sí mismo, y Lana se rió. "¿Qué? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es enorme! ¡Ninguna persona normal podría vivir en este lugar y llamarlo un c _asa_."

"Si piensa que esto es grande, espere a que vea la casa de verano que le pertenece al amo." Dijo Lana. "Tengo algo que hacer ahora que ha llegado, así que vendré a hablarle después. Por favor, investigue la _casa_ a su gusto." Le dio una corta reverencia y dejó la puerta abierta, dejando a Dipper con el bol en sus manos. Tomó una pieza de melón partido y la olió antes de ponerla en su boca y colocar el bol en la mesita de al lado.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando un par de sirvientes encontraron a Dipper admirando una estatua desnuda que había sido escondida en lo que parecía ser un cuarto lleno de basura. El cuarto, después de inspeccionarlo, contenía numerosos objetos raros que Dipper encontró fascinantes, incluyendo un pequeño set de barcos de madera dentro de botellas y una muñeca matryoshka de color azul.

"Señor, el amo nos ha pedido que se dirija a el comedor para la cena." Un sirviente le habló a Dipper. Cuando se volteó, notó que ninguno de ellos era Lana. "Por favor, siganos." Dipper frunció el ceño y miró la matryoshka que estaba sosteniendo. Cuidadosamente la puso en una mesa de tres patas que estaba cerca de él.

"Eh, sí." Dipper murmuró en respuesta, siguiéndolos afuera del cuarto volteando a ver por última vez el cuarto lleno de rarezas. Después de un momento de silencio, Dipper intentó iniciar una conversación. "Así que, ¿qué hay para cenar?"

"Creo que el amo ha ordenado algo. Al parecer pizza."

"¿Ordenado? ¿Él hace eso?" Preguntó Dipper.

"Es algo frecuente. Es un glotón."

Dipper tomó esto en consideración, mientras más hechos podía aprender para hacer parecer a su alfa más humano, mejor.

"Dipper." Saludó Bill cuando Dipper abrió las puertas, tomando largos pasos; sentía que había logrado algo. Bill levantó una ceja al verlo.

"Pareces satisfecho." Cualquier ánimo que Dipper había reñido hasta ahora salió de él y se desinfló. El otro frunció el ceño. "No me dejes arruinarte el humor." Bill lo molestó soplando en su cabeza para despejarle el camino a algunos cabellos que estaban perdidos. Dipper movió su cabeza, intentando esconder la pequeña sonrisa que las travesuras de Bill habían invocado. Empujó a Dipper a la mesa, y unos dedos delgados pellizcaron con suavidad su oreja antes de que Bill fuera a sentarse al lado opuesto de él.

"Tu casa es hermosa." Dijo Dipper.

"En realidad es la casa de mis padres. Creen que si me dejan a mi suerte, voy a ocasionar un incendio o una explosión." Dipper se rió con el alfa, sirviéndose un trozo de pizza. Bill esperó a que Dipper escogiera lo que el quería antes de quitarse los guantes y agarrar un pedazo para él mismo.

"Usarme como una manera para escapar de tus padres." Dipper hizo un movimiento reprobatorio con la cabeza. "Qué vergüenza, Cipher."

"Ya veo cómo es." Su voz remarcaba atracción.

"Vas a ser un matón, metiéndote con el pobre, mitad ciego heredero de la fortuna Cipher. Igual que el tío Fester y Debbie Jellinsky.*"

"El tío Fester no era ciego, sólo era incómodo y calvo." Discutió Dipper.

"Complejo de superioridad intelectual." Dipper tornó sus ojos. "De todas maneras, quería tu opinión sobre algo."

"¿Mi opinión? ¿En comprar una casa?"

"Sí, después de todo, tienes que vivir en ella también." Dipper mordió su pizza con cautela, pensando en cómo acercarse al tema."Fui aceptado en Princeton este otoño." Dijo Dipper suavemente, sabiendo que la sugerencia era un tiro largo.

"¿No es eso en Nueva Jersey?" Separó el pepperoni de la pizza, comiéndolo aparte. "¿No ha empezado ya el semestre de otoño?" Preguntó entre mordidas.

"Septiembre." Dipper se enderezó y dejó la pizza en su plato. "En realidad, me gustaría hablar sobre eso ahora. Esta mañana, me dijiste qué querías de esto. Fuiste completamente razonable, y entiendo que seas mi alfa, lo que significa que estás en completo control sobre mí, a pesar de todo..." Bill levantó la mirada y se concentró en Dipper. "Me gustaría asistir a la escuela. Si no este otoño, en primavera." Bill se recargó en su silla con las manos en su regazo, lo estaba considerando. Dipper mordió su pizza, intentando no entrar en pánico mientras Bill tomaba una eternidad en decidirse.

"Por mucho que quisiera ir en otoño, tendrías que esperar hasta primavera. Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer todavía aquí en las cataratas." Bill jugueteó con su bastón. "Cuando nos mudemos, ¿te molestaría venir aquí de vez en cuando? Princeton es algo pequeño, y después de este otoño, no me imagino la idea de vivir en una ciudad pequeña de nuevo." El pecho de Dipper se apretó. "¿Hay algo más grande cerca de ahí?"

"B-Bueno, Newark es algo extenso, tiene alrededor de 300,000 personas. Digo, no es un millón como en Piedmont, pero es más amplio que Gravity Falls. Asumiendo esto, es un viaje de una hora pero..." Dipper inhaló con firmeza. "...gracias, Bill. Sé que es un camino largo hasta aquí."

"Mis padres son los que me contienen." Bill regreso a su pizza. "El otro lado del país es el mejor lugar para re-ubicarse." Tomó una mordida de su pedazo sin carne. "Podemos ver algunas casas esta noche, o esperar hasta mañana en la mañana. Imagino que estás exhausto."

"Mañana en la mañana. Hoy ha sido un largo día." Bill asintió.

Hablaron muy poco después de la declaración de Dipper, y Bill lo mandó a la cama aclarando que estaría arriba en un momento. En vez de simplemente entrar al cuarto, Dipper se quedó parado enfrente de ella, imaginando de situación en situación cada vez más vergonzosa que podría pasar cuando Bill subiera las escaleras.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?" Bill preguntó a Dipper, asustándolo. Cautelosamente, Dipper abrió la puerta, con los nervios en punta. Una mano se posó en su hombro y Dipper sacó un poco impresionate gañido, a lo que Bill respondió un suave arrullo, casi un sonido calmado. "Me voy a cambiar al baño. Tus ropas debieron haber sido colgadas en el armario por los sirvientes." Incómodamente rodeó al arrastrante omega en un abrazo.

"Gracias." Balbuceó Dipper, incapaz de poder verlo.

"Siéntete como en casa. Estaré aquí en un momento." Dijo Bill dándole espacio. Se dirigió al baño, dedicándole una mirada preocupante a su omega.

Después de que Bill entró al baño, Dipper volvió a evitar la cama. Si no tenía que dormir con Bill esta noche, pensaba en que pasaría si tuviera que. Después de encontrar una de sus viejas camisas en el armario y un par de pantalones, se acostó en el asiento de la ventana y se hizo bolita en los cojines, viendo el oscuro jardín desde ahí.

"¿Por qué no estás durmiendo en la cama?" Preguntó Bill, Dipper lo estaba observando por encima del hombro. Él estaba parado al lado izquierdo de la cama. Bill sólo estaba usando un par de ajustados boxers negros; Dipper tragó saliva, volteando a ver el suelo. Bill era más delgado de lo que Dipper originalmente creía, pero aún tenía un ancho pecho y fuertes, formadas piernas. "Dipper, ven." Dipper le frunció el ceño, pero se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia el alfa. "Esta cama es nuestra. Dormirás en ella."

"Bien." Dijo Dipper silenciosamente. Bill bajó las cobijas, y se quedó de pie mientras Dipper se deslizaba en la cama. Se volteó para así dejar que el alfa viera su espalda, y sintió la cama hundirse en el lado de Bill. Se encogió al sentir el pie de Bill frotarse en la parte trasera de su pierna.

"Relájate." Susurró Bill. Su boca estaba a pulgadas de su oído. Resbaló un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dipper y lo empujó hacia él.

"Vamos a estar juntos por un largo tiempo, y soy de los que les gustan los abrazos." Dipper rió entre dientes y Bill se re-acomodó. "Sé que no es un buen tiempo para mencionar esto, pero tenemos que consumar nuestra relación dentro de siete días."

"Ve a dormir Cipher, ya me tienes en la cama contigo." Bill rió. "No tientes tu suerte."

* * *

 ** _1\. *:_** No sabía cómo traducir "Press book", así que le dejé Presionadora de Libros. Son utilizadas para re-encuardenar libros viejos. Quiten espacios para ver. (a. / archivesE/ upload/ 9083/ 253/ 9083_ 1335229343_ 2. jpg)

 _ **2\. *:**_ Escritor estadounidense de ciencia ficción. Su mayor obra es _El Juego de Ender._

 ** _3\. *:_** Personajes de la serie _Los Locos Adams._

 **OhUsagi:** Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario. Feliz Año Nuevo también 8D. Últimamente el AU se ha hecho popular por Yuri On Ice, pero te juro que este fanfic es completamente diferente de cualquier otro Omegaverse, espero que no le quites los ojos de encima. Y sí, tienes razón, es algo difícil interpretar palabras que no existen en el español o no es frecuente verlas conjugadas de una manera en el mismo. De nuevo, muchas gracias por pasarte a leer el fic, la autora realmente se merece todos los aplausos que puedan haber. uvu

-Cometí un error en el capítulo anterior, Bill no vive en "Falls", vive en las cataratas; además se me olvidó añadir la canción que la autora recomienda escuchar mientras se lee el capítulo. Fuera de eso, estoy segura que no hay errores, y si encuentran algo raro en la traducción, por favor avísenme.


	3. PIJUDQD

**Disclaimer:** La autora de este trabajo es Everyday_Im_Preaching de AO3 (archiveofourown-org / works/ 6403753/ chapters/ 14660212) y cuento con su permiso de traducir su historia. La autora de la portada es hazenheim (hazenheim. tumblr. com) de Tumblr. Quiten espacios para entrar y reemplacen el guión corto de AO3 por un punto.

 ** _Las canciones de este capítulo son Lotta Love por Nicolette Larson y Expectation de Brika. El nombre del capítulo está en código Caesar._**

* * *

Dipper pestañeó con somnolencia y sus ojos se encontraron con la puerta del cuarto. Sintió una fría nariz posarse en la curva de su cuello; y Bill lo había capturado con una de sus piernas, acercando sus ronquidos a su oído. La mano de Bill se dirigió al estómago de Dipper, impidiéndole mover su torso.

"Ah, Bill." Balbuceó Dipper, y Bill dejó salir un silencioso retumbo en su sueño. Acercó al omega a sí mismo mientras mascullaba.

"Vuelve a dormir." Dijo Bill en un leve gruñido.

"Son como..." se volteó a ver el reloj a su lado "... las nueve de la mañana. Estabas despierto más temprano ayer."

"Es por eso que quiero dormir." Bill volvió a gruñir. Raspó sus puntiagudas uñas contra la piel del estómago de Dipper.

"¿Puedo pararme?" Preguntó Dipper.

"No. Quédate conmigo." Dipper se estremeció al sentir sus labios oprimir su cuello. "Estás calientito." Se enroscó alrededor del omega y tiró de la sábana. "Me tuve que parar temprano ayer por ti." Hubo otro beso, esta vez en su hombro. Dipper suspiró al mismo tiempo que Bill se acomodaba. Su respiración se alentó y comenzó a roncar nuevamente. Debajo de la cobija, Dipper alcanzó su bolsillo y sus dedos suavemente rozaron el muslo de Bill en el proceso.

"Coño, mi celular." Maldijo Dipper. Debió haberla dejado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Ahora de verdad que estaba atrapado; ¿ahora qué diablos iba a hacer hasta que Bill despertara? Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el pecho de Bill, el calor que emanaba su delgada blusa y el leve frío de la quijada estaba abrazando su hombro. Dipper cerró los ojos, cambió un poco su posición y deslizó su mano bajo la almohada.

* * *

Dipper logró volver a dormir y se encontró solo en la cama. El reloj marcaba las once y media. Se llevó una mano a la frente y balanceó sus piernas en la orilla del colchón. Dipper se le quedó mirando a Bill, intentando no fijarse en su bien estructurado trasero, o cuando los músculos de la espalda del alfa se movía.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente." Saludó Bill y se dirigió a él. Dipper inmediatamente bajó la mirada. "Estaba a punto de meterme en el baño. ¿Quieres venir? Ahorraría agua."

"Como si lo necesitaras." Respondió Dipper. "Volveré en un segundo."

"No te voy a echar los ojos cuando estés orinando." Contestó. "Quizá cuando te bañes, pero nada más." Dipper se arrastró al retrete y rápidamente hizo su trabajo. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas y el agua chapoteó cuando Bill se metió a la bañera.

"¿Por qué despiertas tan tarde?" Preguntó Dipper mientras lavaba sus manos.

"¿Por qué despiertas tan temprano?" Replicó Bill y Dipper movió su cabeza.

"Porque cualquier cosa que puedes hacer por la noche la puedes hacer en el día." Dijo sin poder voltearlo a ver, y Bill se quedó en silencio por un rato.

"¿Tienes miedo de dormir conmigo? Digo, apenas puedes verme desnudo. ¿Cómo vas a lidiar con nosotros teniendo sexo?"

"No he llegado a eso todavía."

"No tienes que estar asustado de mí." Le recordó. "Vamos, ven al baño." Dijo casi quejándose. Dipper se le quedó mirando a los azulejos del suelo, y entonces se volteó.

"Sólo... no me veas desvestirme." Dijo él al notar que Bill lo estaba viendo. Él puso sus manos en el aire y se quedó de espaldas. Por el otro lado, Dipper intentaba calmarse; Bill era su alfa, y hasta ahora él había sido complaciente.

"Eres un fastidio." Regañó Bill y él hizo una mueca. "Desvestirte y no dejarme ver. ¿Qué, tienes alguna cicatriz que no quieres mostrarme? ¿Lonjas? Creéme, he visto cosas peores. Una vez, conocí a un chico que literalmente tenía el nombre de su madre tatuado en su cara. Qué lindo, ¿verdad?" Dipper inhaló levemente. Se estaba volviendo más humano, Bill se estaba volviendo más... humano.

Cuando Dipper se metió a la bañera, se alejó varios pies de Bill y cruzó las piernas. El otro lo volteó a ver.

"Sigues usando el parche." Dijo con sequedad y Bill se encongió de hombros. "Estás en una bañera."

"Igual que tú. Como estás tan lejos de mí, se siente como un océano." Bromeó mientras extendía sus manos hacia arriba arqueando su espalda para que saliera del agua; las gotitas brillaban a través de su bronceada piel. "Ven aquí."

"No." Dijo sin apartar la mirad. Bill lo vio con mala cara y le dio una palmadita al lugar al lado de él.

"Ven." Repitió Bill con la voz descendiente. Ahora era una orden. Dipper negó con la cabeza.

"No." Respondió Dipper, con más suavidad esta vez intentando no ver a Bill mientras se aproximaba a su lado. Bill pasó un brazo alrededor de su mano doblando en su hombro y recorriendo la espalda, apoyándose en el pecho de Dipper posesivamente. "¿Puedo preguntar algo?" Preguntó entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

"Adelante." Bill tomó algo de agua en su mano y la dejó caer en lo alto del cabello ondulado de Dipper, mojándolo con gentileza.

"¿Tienes algún nudo*?" Bill se rió de él al escuchar la pregunta.

"Sí." Codeó al omega. "¿Quieres ver?"

"No realmente." Dipper sentía su cara volverse cada vez más caliente. "Digo, eventualmente... ah." Suspiró y puso sus manos sobre su rostro. "Lo siento. No soy un muy buen omega." Bill le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Es tu segundo día aquí. No estoy esperando que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Los instintos tampoco son muy buenos. La única razón por la que quieren que follemos tan pronto es para que nadie compita conmigo por tu mano. No sé qué que es lo que están planeando mis padres, pero créeme, estoy igual de hundido en la oscuridad que tú."

"Pero tú estás lidiando mucho mejor con todo esto." Suavizó su voz a la vez que Bill se levantaba con el agua cayendo enfrente de él.

"Ven. No saldremos limpios si sólo nos sentamos aquí." Recogió una pequeña canasta detrás de él y Dipper le lanzó los ojos al pene de Bill. No era excesivamente largo pero sobrepasaba el nivel estándar, aunque su nudo seguía siendo intimidante. "No hay necesidad de ocultar tu interés, Pino. Es toda tuya igual."

"No estaba viendo."

"Estabas. Justo como yo he estado viendo todo este tiempo, y me gusta lo que veo." Le levantó una ceja a Dipper y él rodó los ojos. "Voy a lavarte."

"No lo harás." Bill colocó la canasta en el agua. Estaba flotando a su lado, llena de una pequeña colección de productos para el cabello, jabón y gel para el cuerpo. Bill chirrió y lo atrajo enfrente de él.

"Dipper, no te voy a decir dos veces." Agarró una esponja del cesto y la llenó de jabón. "Además, quiero explorar." Dipper frunció el ceño al sentir la espuma tocar su piel, empezando en su pecho y llegando a su espalda mientras Bill cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Presionó sus cuerpos con firmeza, haciendo que Dipper dejara salir un tranquilizante gorgojeo. La esponja recorrió su espalda y omoplatos, bajando hasta la parte baja del torso. Bill colocó una mano sobre la cintura de Dipper, sosteniéndola con quietud y siguiendo al mismo tiempo con su trabajo.

Dipper inhaló al ver que se movía a través de su estómago. Bill apretó la esponja sobre lo bajo del abdomen y dejó el agua fluir. Inesperadamente, la esponja se cayó y la mano de Bill se dirigía al sur, gentilmente acariciando la piel de su estómago. Las puntas de sus uñas bordearon el suave pellejo de su entrepierna.

De un momento a otro, Dipper cerró sus ojos y se empezó a quedar sin respiración, tomando bocanadas de aire. Los delgados dedos de Bill rodearon su pene, tirando de él y apretándolo. El alfa siguió masturbándolo mientras mordía su piel con besos boquiabertos. Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Dipper, ligeramente sordo al estar recargado en el hombro de Bill.

"Mira eso. Vas a ser tan lindo cuando finalmente te coja. Gimiendo y quejándote." Dipper lloriqueó cuando la mano aceleró.

"Bill, por favor." Maulló. Masturbarse en la bañera no era definitivamente lo que espera pero, _dios_ , era mucho mejor cuando era la mano de alguien más jalándotela y no la tuya.

"Shh." Bill lo apretó. Deslizó su mano y presionó su pulgar contra la abertura de su miembro, manchándose de su pre-eyaculación. Dipper dejó salir un gemido por los dientes. "Estoy aquí para cuidarte."

"Yo... creí que no ibas a follarme en el baño." Sus caderas se fueron para adelante y Bill las apoyó con su mano libre, dando un gruñido de aviso. Dipper se quejó de dolor, pero Bill volvió a retumbar.

"No lo voy a hacer. Pensé que podríamos hacer eso después entre la semana desde que estás tan nervioso. Todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora mismo para mí es venirte." Bill ajustó su nariz en la quijada de Dipper. Después de impulsar un poco más el pene de Dipper, dejó salir todo en la mano y estómago de Dipper. Él ocultó su cara de la verguenza. Bill sonrió y lo besó por atrás de la oreja. "¡No tienes que estar avergonzado conmigo! No lo permitiré."

"Literalmente me acabo de venir sobre todo tu estómago. Es asqueroso." Bill embarró su dedo con la eyaculación del estómago de Dipper, contemplándola.

"Creo que alguien ha estado escuchando mucha teología cristiana." Dijo tarareando. "Si tocarnos, o tocar a alguien más fuera un pecado, todos estaríamos ardiendo. Incluyendo a los enormes sermoneadores de la biblia." Bill se limpió la mano con el agua. "Pero, honestamente, no tienes que estar avergonzado." Se inclinó y recogió la esponja que había ahogado en el fondo de la bañera. "Aunque hay que volver a nuestro baño. Muero por lavar tu cabello. Es tan ondulado, como el de una oveja." Pasó una mano por el cabello de Dipper, entonces retrocedió y alcanzó la canasta.

"Tienes la atención de un niño de 5 años." Bill salpicó agua en su dirección. Dipper le regresó el favor y Bill dejó salir un redoble juguetón.

"¿Quieres jugar, pequeño?" Bill lo retó y Dipper le sacó la lengua, chapoteando más agua. "¿Oh? Entonces vamos."

* * *

 _ **1\. *:**_ _Knot_ , o _Knotting_ no tiene traducción específica al español en este caso, ya que un "nudo" viene a ser una erección entre mamíferos caninos, como los perros. Duran alrededor de 25 minutos para aumentar las posibilidades de un embarazo, pero en este tipo de fics el Mpreg no es frecuente.

El rating subirá a **M** cuando Bill y Dipper tengan sexo.


End file.
